


Would Have

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie wasn’t supposed to have found out what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #146 "discover"

It wasn’t the hug that surprised John— Jeannie had been hugging him every time he saw her, including when they’d arrived today, and he’d almost gotten used to it— but the fact that she waited until Kaleb had taken their bags upstairs, and Madison had dragged Rodney outside to see her new swing set, leaving the two of them alone.

“Um…” said John, resting his hands awkwardly on Jeannie’s back.

She laughed against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she said.

“Sure,” said John. “You know, he did mean to come visit you, I just sped him along by filling out the leave forms.”

“No, not that,” said Jeannie, pulling away to look at him and snorting when John took an automatic step back. “Although, yes, thank you. But I meant last year, that thing with the nanites.”

“The…” John repeated, because he knew she and Rodney hadn’t talked about it, after. “Jeannie, there wasn’t—”

“Sam told me what you did, John,” she said, softly. 

John wondered if he should worry that Jeannie and Colonel Carter were talking him about him, but decided it was probably too late. “Jeannie—” he said again.

“You saved my life,” she interrupted. “And Mer’s. I know you would never have let that Wraith… let him do it.”

“Rodney saved your life,” said John. “I just gave him a little more time.”

Jeannie scowled and poked him in the shoulder, hard. “And what would you have done if guilt-tripping Wallace hadn’t worked?”

“I…”

“Would you have let him die?” she pressed. “Or let me?”

“Of course not!” he said, automatically. “I would have—”

“You would have done it yourself,” Jeannie said, softly. “I know you would have, John, and I can’t even begin to understand that.”

“Jeannie, I didn’t—”

“But you would have. Mer sounds like he’s joking when he talks about the risks you take, sometimes, but it really scares him. The idea of losing you.”

“I know,” John breathed. 

“So, be careful, okay?” said Jeannie. “I didn’t mean to… I just meant to say ‘thank you’. For everything. For looking out for Mer. He kind of likes having you around, you know.”

John’s ears turned faintly pink. “Yeah, I know.”

“Sheppard!” said Rodney, appearing suddenly, then he frowned suspiciously. “What are you two talking about?”

John grinned and leaned against the counter. “Nothing, Rodney,” he drawled, and Jeannie hid her smile.

THE END


End file.
